Мι МμJεяcιтα
by Luisee
Summary: Aunque Arthur no quisiera aceptarlo, su Emily se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no era más una niñita débil, ella ya no lo necesitaba y lo peor era que muchos hombres estaban tras su pequeña. UKXNyo!US *Para Anniih*


**Summary**: Aunque Arthur no quisiera aceptarlo, su Emily se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no era más una niñita débil, ella ya no lo necesitaba y lo peor era que muchos hombres estaban tras su pequeña. UKXNyo!US.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: UKXNyo!US/ Arthur X Emily.

**N/A**: Sin comentarios, disfruten, perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Mi primera historia aquí y como es UsxUk es para Anniih. Ya la había puesto una vez pero ahora le agregué más palabras ;D

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

***†~ Mi Mujercita ~†***

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

—Hi, Arthur.

—Hello —saludó sin muchos ánimos en su voz— Hmp.

Emily frunció el ceño, pasando sus dedos por sus dorados cabellos, algo raro le pasaba al inglés. Y como era su tutor, Jones no podía evitar preocuparse.

—¿Pasa algo, Arthur?

El rubio suspiró, claro que pasaba algo, algo muy malo. Emily era muy bonita pero es que ser tan bonita atraía muchos hombres y eso le molestaba. Como todos los días Kirkland había a ido recoger a su Emily al colegio pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Los hombres que pasaban cerca de la niña la miraban con lujuria ¡Por Dios, era una niña!

—Nada, Emily sólo estoy cansado —ocultando razones se volvía un mentiroso.

La muchacha sólo se quedó ahí, parada, intentando ver a través de su arisca actitud.

—Estoy segura que te pasa algo malo —aseguró, ver a través de Arthur era más fácil cada día— ¿Alguien te molesta en tu trabajo? —preguntó como si ella fuera la mayor y la encargada de proteger— Porque si es así le puedo ir a dar una lección. Recuerda que soy una heroína, tú puedes ir como mi respaldo o mi asistente.

El inglés rió ante el comentario de Jones, siempre tan fuera de lugar. Tan lejos de la realidad. Fue en ese momento que un chico pelinegro de ojos azules pasó cerca de ellos y murmuró algo:

—Bye, muñeca —y siguió caminando. Sin duda se refería a Emily.

Nadie, nadie le dice muñeca a su Emily. Ella aún es muy pequeña para oír vulgaridades de parte de vándalos. Y no, no estaba exagerando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma con un caballero enfrente? ¿Pensaba que no la iba a defender?

—Oye, mocoso irrespetuoso.

El irrespetuoso se detuvo y miró a Arthur.

—¿Qué quieres, cejas ridículas? —se burló el joven.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, cómo te atreves a hablarle así en mi presencia? —rugió, jamás permitiría que le hablaran así. No a él— No le vuelas a hablar así ¿Entendiste, Kevin? —preguntó Emily a su compañero de clases. Ese idiota no era nadie para ofender a su tutor.

El joven de pelo negro se disculpó al ver la cara ruda de Jones. Conocía los rumores sobre la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica. Muchos lo sabían era sensible y tierna pero era mejor no hacerla enojar.

—Lo siento, señor —susurró a dirección del rubio, éste estaba muy sorprendido. Parpadeó. Las cosas habían sido al revés. Pero Emily no le había dado ni tiempo de hablar.

Arthur conducía, Emily en la parte de atrás del automóvil sonreía a su chico. Fue cuando Arthur entendió que su niña era una mujercita. Debía aceptarlo. Ya le había dicho "Bye" a los tiempos donde ella tenía una pesadilla e iba a buscarlo en medio de la noche con todo y su infantil pijama. No más mañanas donde descubriría que su pequeña Emily mojó la cama. No más de su linda niña con gorditas mejillas rojas y amor por los animales de felpa.

En realidad todo eso seguía ahí, pero muy escondido.

—Arthur… no importa que tanto crezca o cuánto tiempo pase… siempre voy a necesitar de ti —soltó la rubia algo sonrojada, viéndose frágil y tierna, sacando de sus sombríos pensamientos al rubio— Pero tú también puedes contar conmigo, soy fuerte y como la heroína que soy… te protegeré.

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de un espejo y el hombre sonrió. Con esa mirada supo que aún quedaba mucho tiempo en el que ella lo iba a necesitar, mucho tiempo, toda una vida. Su vida juntos.

Tantos recuerdos, era algo que atesoras la vida entera pero nadas más bello como los momentos que están en el presente, que vives y que sientes, muchos hombres maduros quieren tener a la mujer perfecta, con cuerpo de diosa, con modales finos, Arthur Kirkland sólo quería a su mujercita llena de libertad y alegría. Él se carcajeó:

—Hmp, yo sé que siempre me vas a necesitar, tonta —rió— Nunca te dejaría sola ni aunque me lo pidieras, jamás te abandonaré siempre podrás contar conmigo, te amo.

La chica sonrió y luego exclamó contenta:

—¡Yo también me amo, soy genial! —esas palabras eran una señal de que ella aún no se sentía lista para entregar su corazón, diciendo frases de amor. Se escondía. Todo a su tiempo.

Esa respuesta lo habría hecho enojar -quizá gritar- en otro momento pero justo ahora nada mejor que saber lo que se ocultaba en aquellas palabras, la _madurez_ de la mujer que amaba era algo demasiado único.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

***†~ Fin ~†***

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

**N/A**: Je je está un poco más largo que la primera vez que lo escribí… en fin me merezco un review~? Espero que Anniih-Sempai lo lea :3


End file.
